the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Translation of "Detik" episode on homosexuality, 30 July 2003
"Detik" was a weekly current affairs programme aired in Malay on Suria during the 2000s. On 30 July 2003, it tackled the issue of homosexuality in the Malay community. The selection of the subject matter arose in the wake of the then Prime Minister Goh Chok Tong's announcement in the 7 July 2003 edition of Time (Asia) magazine that openly gay individuals would be employed in the civil service (see Archive of Time magazine article "The Lion in Winter" by Simon Elegant, 7 Jul 2003),https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1tG-PNpYJ_M. Goh's comments were thought to have been made against a backdrop of the Government seeking to make Singapore more conducive to attracting worldwide gay talent to boost her economy and also perhaps in relation to the sacking of Rhodes Scholar Dr. Martin Loh from the Internal Security Department after it was discovered that he was gay. =English Translation= Host: Peaceful greetings be upon you. The gay or homosexual issue has gotten wide exposure recently following the Prime Minister's revelation during an interview that the government is now more open to employing this community even in important posts. His message is that the current really forces the government to value each and every talent regardless of their lifestyle. But, many are protesting on the basis of faith and social importance. Many also reject genetics as having a role in determining whether a person is gay. So what is the determining factor? For this, Mazlina Mazlan has met with 2 homosexuals. Zac (Chubby female with face partly hidden by a cap and out of focus. Relatively low, male-like,, mumbling voice) : The truth is,) I am a lesbian. In my heart, I know I am one. My feelings are that of a lesbian's. I want to live with my partner. I also hope to have a child, whether by adoption (fade out...) (Fade in.....) Helmi (medium built, hairy legs, effeminate lisp) : He was a homosexual. He came at a time when I needed someone who believed in me, that I was telling the truth about my feelings and I did not lie to anyone about my feelings. These honest admissions were made by 2 young Malays. Zac, 30 years of age, born a woman, admits to being attracted to her own kind since she was schooling. At age 13 while studying in a girls' school, Zac fell in love with her first lover. 4 years ago, Zac got married and took on the title of husband. It was organised to cheers all around by the gay community here. Zac : The urge to be one with her, I feel, was because I was getting older. She also said, rightly, we have been together for 6 years, we have our own home, right? So I thought about it, might as well, lah, continue. So we got a group together, got witnesses that Zac and Ira will become one forever, not (Translator's comment: something's not quite right here) as husband and wife or as a couple who's in love with each other, want to love with each other. That's all. No Hadi 1, no priests, nothing, lah. After that, we exchanged rings. The ring is still with me. However, the match did not last long. They split up. The emptiness in her heart has recently been filled with the presence of Sharon, a Chinese woman whom she loves dearly because she understands the contents of her heart. They now live together. For Helmi, the teasing and ridicule from friends who made fun of his soft behaviour pressurized him tremendously. He turned to the Internet to find the support he yearned for. In the cyber chat rooms, Helmi met people of the same fate. Because he was comfortable being with them, Helmi decided to become a gay man. Helmi - I shared everything, my feelings from my life. We went out together. He helped me in my studies. From there, I got my confidence back and I got excellent results in school. From then on, I felt I was -- what's the word? -- potential for living, I. . . I've been able to live. Although it has existed for a long time here, the homosexual or gay group got wide exposure following the announcement that the government was prepared to employ them in the public sector. During an interview in the latest issue of Time magazine recently, PM Goh Chok Tong said, among other things, "We are born this way and they are born that way. But they are like you and me". This statement has raised hot debates. Pro-gay groups characterised it as a progressive acknowledgement. However, many are stridently opposing it because they believe that step will only destroy Singapore through the collapse of people's morals. We get the views of the public on this question. Hassan Bek (Indian, balding, middle-aged man with glasses) : Should be open to all these lifestyles, lah. We should give everybody a chance. Let's everyone live and let us live, lah. Latifah Abdullah (bespectacled, fair young adult Muslim in a tudung 2) : All religions, be it Christians, don't agree about “gayism” because we have seen in history, Sodom and Gomorrah, what has happened, right? Sylvia Chang (chubby, middle-aged bespectacled housewife-type) : Just feel it's uncomfortable, if I know my neighbour, my colleague is a gay, then I don't know how to react. Ruby Yusof (clone of Latifah Abdullah above) : Ya-lah, I would be very worried if the government accepted such people, hmmm, as if encouraging it, I feel, ya? What is "homosexual"? Is it an illness which needs treatment? Or a natural desire which is contained in a gay person's genes. Or is it a lifestyle choice and hence, may be changed at any time. We raised these questions with the President of the Singapore Psychiatric Association of Singapore, Dr Francis Ngui. Ngui : There is a growing support and scientific studies that show that homosexuality is a condition that occurs naturally. There are others who feel that it can be a choice, to decide to choose your sexual orientation. The environment can perhaps play a part on the orientation, it be (sic) on the critical age for some of them, maybe going through crisis or stress of some sort. They may be uncertain which line to follow. They're not sure whether they're attracted to guys or girls. So for them, they could be influenced to basically jump on one side or the other, depending on what the environment is like for them. Several studies in the US found that about 10% of the community in various world population groups are homosexuals. Our quick search on the Internet found hundreds of web pages specially for the gay and lesbian community filled with the latest developments in the homosexual world. For example, special places of entertainment for them, personal ads, as well as advice about health matters such as HIV AIDS. We found that most of the ones who participate on these pages are authors including those who are active in the arts. However, in an economy based on knowledge today, the talent of every individual is needed, including that of the gay community. This is also the stand of the government. But this is not surprising, according to the director of an international bank, Mr Bahren Shaari. Bahren Shaari : From way back perhaps, the religious comprehension, skin colour, lifestyle and the way a person thought was not so important in the private sector. What was more important was the talent of that person. If we find that a person is gay or homosexual, it doesn't jeopardise his work in the industry. However, what about the collapse of morals and character of the Singapore people? Isn't it just as important in building a progressive Singapore? What about the views of Islam in this question? The answer, in a while... - ADVERTISEMENT BREAK - Did you know that there are more than 300 web pages specially for homosexual Muslims? Their aim is to give support and space for communicating. Furthermore, most of these pages assure that the homosexual lifestyle is not necessarily in conflict with Islam. Yesterday, the National Council of Churches Singapore has stated their stand in forbidding homosexual conduct. What about Islam? Follow the second report of Mazlina Mazlan. * * * * * Even though they are sure about their choice to live a homosexual lifestyle, both Zac and Helmi admit that they are frequently hit by conflicts about their own identities. Firstly, about family. They do not want to disappoint their family members who are unable to accept their lifestyle. Secondly, about Islam, both of them admit that they are still fervant in following their religious obligations. Helmi : I feel like I'm living in 2 worlds, ya? Umm, according to my family and according to my capabilities. Two different worlds. But in the two different worlds, I can achieve one common goal. Family harmony. That is most important. If they are not around, if they do not give me support to accept this reality, I don't think I can feel so calm now. Zac : I too do not want to show that I am a lesbian, because I know that it would confirm it ... hearts would break. But as a Muslim, the principles of Islam have 5 precepts, 4 precepts I have completed. Only one more for holy ??? Not that my heart is not open to it. Just that it's not time yet. But Islam forbids any homosexual contact. According to the Assistant Mufti and Head of the Mufti Office, MUIS, Ustaz Patris Bakaram, Ustaz PB : There are no theologians who differ or give a different view about the unlawfulness of the matter. There is no second choice, there is no third choice. The heavenly duty of a man is towards a woman. Conversely, a woman's is towards a man. Moreover, every person is blessed with the potential as well as certain physical attributes, ya? Where the sexual contact is by way of heavenly duty is to produce offspring, ya? To expand reproduction and continue the line of mankind in a legitimate way in a situation of purity. But when the sexual contact, or same-sex contact occurs in an environment which cannot produce offspring, then in the face of Islam, it is considered as something which breaches the heavenly duty, something which cannot be accepted. Because Allah All-Mighty has clarified that the natural occurrence which has been determined by Him cannot be changed or altered. Nevertheless, he added that the people cannot ridicule this community. Ustaz PB : The Prophet did not teach us that when a friend, a relative is perhaps confused, perhaps mistaken when making decisions in his life, who committed minor mistakes, the Prophet never taught us to ridicule. So I see the same thing with a community which has homosexual tendencies like this. Ehrr, in Islam, seeing their heavenly duty has been contaminated. And in Islam, seeing it as an illness which must be cured, medicated, ya? So our role is together. The first extreme in cursing them cannot be. The 2nd extreme is that we have to continue to let go. Meaning, what will be, let it be. That is his choice, his own desire. But that cannot be a form of support which is endorsed by our religion. Dr Francis Ngui said, the sensitive approach is to help those who are lost about their sexuality. Ngui : For many of them, they feel quite lost. Where to turn to? Ehrr, most of the time, the focus on helping these individuals would be to gradually, ehrr, get the support of the family. Go through with them what are the advantages and disadvantages. Whether it's advantageous from the society level, from the family point of view, from their religious point of view. And then the...help them to prioritise what they really want, and, ehrr, make the decision, and after make the decision to take responsibility for that decision. More immediately, more Malay organisations need to come forward to play an active role in helping the gay community. This is because at this time, only 3 organisations - that is the Al-Hijrah Division AMP, Family Assistance Centre, PPIS Mendaki and Club Mewadah are running counselling services and giving motivation to the said community. However, what is certain is the current trend which has been brought in Singapore together with globalisation which happened to all advanced nations. According to the research done by Carnegie Mellon University in the US a few years ago, the economically advanced countries give priority to 3 factors: technology, talent and tolerance. On the question of tolerance, the study said that if a country is tolerant about the existence of gay people, then it is tolerant of whatever sort of persons. They also acknowledge that this open attitude to diversity could be the key to . . ? in a country as small as Singapore. Unnamed, late middle-aged moustachioed bespectacled Malay man : The open attitude is up to the industry sector to accept them. If they can control themselves, even if they gay, if get close to those people, be accepted? I feel it’s not a problem. Latifah Abdullah : If want democracy or benefits, people who wear the tudung, people who want to study, people who want, what is that, who have to be given, what could it be, relaxation. Greg Chang Abdullah (Bald, goateed, bespectacled American Chinese Muslim convert) : You're bringin' up your kids, you have to instil in them a good sense of decision makin', and let them experience it for themselves, and if they have that good foundation, they'll make the right decisions. You can't shelter them forever, because it is a global world. Bahren Shaari : We see from the globalisation trend, where each individual is given, has rights to choose their lifestyle and activities which they like, as long as it doesn’t breach other peoples rights, other people’s respect and the community’s interest. So if in those issues, or changes do not jeopardise the community’s interest, maybe its time for us to be more open. So how is the Malay community going to face all other challenges that are brought in with globalisation? But at the same time, keeping the pure values of Islam and the Malay race? Ustaz PB : though we as humans live in an age with such quick changes, we have options. Whether to isolate ourselves. We have a choice also whether to fight the current. Or thirdly to find space to develop our lives even further. To isolate oneself isn’t a smart choice. We will be seen as a community which is not brave, ya? to give contributions like what I have said just now. The 2nd option also isn’t a smart choice. For us to continue to hang on with tenacity, with, or more accurately, with brute force, to attempt to block all, chances are, because at the end of it, we will lose. At the end, we will become tired in our own efforts, ya? But the option that we should take is that we should find space and we should try to change whatever changes there are in a more positive direction. =Malay transcript= ISI MINGGU INI Salam sejahtera. Saudara, isu gay atau homoseksual mendapat sorotan meluas akhir akhir ini ekoran pendedahan Perdana Menteri dalam satu wawanchara bahawa pemerintah kini lebih terbuka menggajikan golongan ini walaupun di jawatan jawatan penting. Mesej nya, realiti hari ini memaksa pemerintah menghargai setiap bakat tidak kira gaya hidup mereka. Tapi, ramai membantah atas dasar agama dan kepentingan sosial. Ramai juga menolak baka ada peranan dalam rentukan seseorang itu menjadi gay. Jadi apakah faktor penentu? Untuk itu Mazlina Mazlan telah bertemu dengan dua orang homosexual... Zac (Chubby lesbian with face partly hidden by a cap and out of focus. Relatively low, macho, mumbling voice) - "Kenyataan nya saya seorang lesbian. Dalam hati saya, saya tahu saya seorang lesbian. Perasaan saya seorang lesbian. Saya mahu hidup dengan pasangan saya. Saya pun ada chita chita mungkin mendapatkan anak, adoption kah apa (fade out...) (Fade in...to Helmi, medium built, hairy legs, effeminate lisp) - "Dia tu adalah homoseksual. Dia datang pada waktu saya memerlukan seseorang yang, untuk mempercayai diri saya yang saya ini bercakap benar, tentang perasaan saya dan saya tidak membohongi sesiapa tentang perasaan saya." Pengakuan terus terang ini dibuat oleh dua anak Melayu. Beruasia 30 tahun, Zac yang dilahirkan perempuan mengaku tertarik pada kaum sejenis sejak dibangku sekolah. Pada usia 13 tahun ketika belajar di sebuah sekolah perempuan, Zac jatuh cinta dengan kekasih pertama nya. 4 tahun lalu, Zac berkahwin dan bergelar suami. Ia di selenggarakan oleh masyarakat gay di sini. Zac - "Pendorongan untuk bersatu dengan dia, saya rasa kerana, umur pun telah meningkat, habis betul juga dia orang cakap kita dah bersama 6 tahun, habis dah ada rumah sendiri, kan?, jadi pikir pikirkan, might as well, lah, teruskan sekali lah. Habis, kita buat satu kumpulan itu, kan? dia orang jadi witness lah. Kami jadi saksi bahawa Zac dengan Ira akan bersatu untuk selama lama nya, bukan sebagai suami isteri atau pun sebagai pasangan yang saling bercinta, saling mahu berhidup bersama. Itu saja lah. Ta' ada tokadi, ta' ada padri, ta' ada apa apa lah, Terus lepas itu kita tukar cincin. Cincin itu masih berada dengan saya." Namun, jodoh nya tidak berpanjangan. Mereka berpisah. Kekosong di hatinya baru baru ini di isi dengan kehadhiran Sharon, wanita bangsa Cina yang amat di sayangi kerana memahami isi hatinya. Mereka kini tinggal bersama. Bagi Helmi pula, ejekan dan cemuhan kawan kawan yang mempersedahkan sifat yang lembut membuatkan nya yang begitu tertekan. Dia berpaling kepada Internet mencari cari sokongan yang di perlukan. Di dalam ruang ruang sembang cyber, Helmi menemui rakan rakan senasib. Kerana selesa bersama mereka, Helmi mengambil keputusan menjadi lelaki gay. Helmi - "Saya berkongsi segala gala nya lah perasaan dari kehidupan saya. Kita keluar hampir... kita keluar sama sama. Dia menolong saya dalam segi pelajaran. Dari situ saya mendapat konfiden saya balik dan saya mendapat, apa, kepetusan cemerlang dalam sekolah. From then on, saya rasa saya masih, apa kata itu?, potential untuk hidup, ...(after being prompted)...saya, berjaya untuk hidup." Walaupun telah wujud agak lama di sini, kumpulan homoseksual atau gay mendapat sorotan meluas, ekoran pengumuman bahawa pemerintah bersedia menggajikan mereka dalam sektor awam. Dalam satu wawancara dalam keluaran terbaru majalah Time baru baru ini, PM Goh Chok Tong antara lain berkata, "Kita dilahirkan begini dan mereka dilahirkan demikian. Tapi mereka seperti anda dan saya." Kenyataan ini telah menimbulkan berbahasan hangat. Kumpulan kumpulan pro-gay menyifatkan nya sebagai satu pengikhtirafan yang progresif. Namun ramai juga yang lantang menentang kerana percaya langkah itu akan hanya memusnahkan Singapura melalui keruntuhkan akhlak rakyat. Kami dapatkan pandangan orang awam dalam soal ini. Hassan Bek (Indian, balding, middle-aged bespectacled 'uncle') - "Should be open to all these lifestyles, lah. We should give everybody a chance. Let's everyone live and let us live, lah." Latifah Abdullah (bespectacled, fair young adult Muslim in a tudung) - "Semua ugama, walaupun Christian pun, tak agree tentang gayism because kita dah tengok dalam history, Sodom and Gomorrah, apa yang telah terjadi, kan?" Sylvia Chang (chubby, middle-aged bespectacled housewife-type) - "Just feel it's uncomfortable, if I know my neighbour, my colleague is a gay, then I don't know how to react." Ruby Yusof (clone of Latifah Abdullah, above) - "Ya-lah, memang saya bimbang kalau pemerintah menerima golongan sedemikian, hmm, dengan tak sengaja sebagai macham menggalakkan begitu, saya rasa, ya?" Apakah itu 'homoseksual'? Apakah ia suatu penyakit yang perlukan rawatan? Atau naluri(?)semulajadi yang terdapat dalam baka seseorang gay. Atau apakah ia satu pilihan gaya hidup dan oleh itu boleh di ubah bila bila masa. Kami wujudkan soalan soalan itu kepada presiden Persatuan Psychiatrik Singapura, Dr. Francis Ngui. " There is a growing support and scientific studies that show that homosexuality is a condition that occurs naturally. There are others who feel that it can be a choice, to decide to choose your sexual orientation. The environment can perhaps play a part on the orientation, it be (sic) on the critical age for some of them, maybe going through crisis or stress of some sort. They may be uncertain which line to follow. They're not sure whether they're attracted to guys or girls. So for them, they could be influenced to basically jump on one side or the other, depending on what the environment is like for them." Beberapa kajian di Amerika Syarikat mendapati sekitar 10% masyarakat di kalangan pelbagai penduduk dunia bersifat homoseksual. Quick Search (?) kami di Internet mendapati ratusan lelaman Web khusus untuk golongan gay dan lesbian yang padat dengan perkembangan terkini alam homoseksual. Misal nya tempat tempat khusus untuk mereka berhibur, iklan iklan menchari pasangan, serta nasihat kesihatan seperti mengenai HIV AIDS. Kami dapati kebanyakan nya terut serta di lelaman lelaman ini merupakan golongan karyawan termasuk para penggiat seni. Namun dalam suasana ekonomi berteraskan ilmu hari ini, bakat setiap individu diperlukan termasuk golongan gay. Ini juga merupakan pinggirian pemerintah. Tapi, ia tidak menghairankan menurut pengarah sebuah bank antarabangsa, Enche Bahren Shaari. "Dari dahulu mungkin fahaman agama, warna kulit, gaya hidup dan chara pemikiran seseorang itu tidak begitu di pentingkan di swasta, dan yang di pentingkan lebih bakat seseorang itu. Kalau kita dapat tahu yang seorang itu menjalankan, atau seorang itu gay atau homoseksual, ia tidak akan menjejas kerja nya di dalam perusahaan." Namun bagaimana dengan soal moral dan keruntuhan akhlak masyarakat Singapura, tidak kah ia sama penting dalam membina Singapura yang maju? Apa pula pandangan Islam dalam soal ini? Jawapan nya sebentar lagi... Tahu kah saudara terdapat lebih 300 lelaman Web khusus buat homoseksual Muslim? Tujuan mereka untuk memberi sokongan dan ruang untuk berhubung. Malah kebanyakan lelaman ini mengesyurkan gaya hidup homoseksual tidak semesti bertentangan dengan Islam. Semalam, Majlis Kebangsaan Gereja Singapura telah pun menyatakan penderian mereka yang melarang hubungan sejenis. Bagaimana pula pandangan Islam? Ikuti lapuran kedua Mazlina Mazlan. Walaupun yakin dengan pilihan untuk mengamalkan gaya hidup homoseksual, kedua dua Zac dan Helmi mengaku mereka sering di landa konflik tentang identiti masing masing. Pertama mengenai keluarga. Mereka tidak mahu mengachelakan hati anggota keluarga yang tidak dapat menerima gaya hidup mereka. Kedua agama Islam, mereka berdua mengaku masih kuat mengamalkan tuntutan agama. Helmi - "Saya rasa saya hidup dalam dua dunia, ya? Ahmm, meneruti keluarga dan meneruti kemampuan saya. Dua dunia berbedza. Tetapi dalam dua dunia berbedza, saya dapat achieve one common goal. Kebahagian keluarga. Itu yang paling important. Kalau mereka ta'ada, mereka tak memberi saya sokongan menerima kenyataan ini, saya tidak akan, apa ini, rasa begitu tenang sekarang." Zac - "Saya pun tak hendak menunjul nunjulkan kenyataan yang saya seorang lesbian, pasal saya tahu mungkin ia akan confirm nya lah hati mesti berkechai. Tapi sebagai seorang Muslim, rukun Islam 5 perkara, 4 perkara, saya dah lakukan. Cuma hanya yang satu sahaja itu untuk ketanya suci. Bukan nya hati tak terbuka. Cuma mungkin belum masa nya. Tapi Islam tegas melarang hubungan homoseksual. Menurut penolong Mufti dan ketua Pejabat Mufti, Majlis Ugama Islam Singapura Ustad Patris Bakaram(?). "Tidak ada ulamat pun yang bercanggah atau memberi pandangan yang berbedza tentang haram nya perkara yang tersebut. Tidak ada pilihan yang kedua, tidak ada pilihan yang ketiga. Fitrah seorang lelaki ia lah mempunyai kecenderongan kepada wanita. Begitu sebalik nya, wanita terhadap lelaki. Malah setiap orang daripada mereka di kurniakan keupayaan, serta alat jasmani yang tertentu, ya?, di mana hubungan seksualiti itu secara fitrah nya ia lah untuk menghasilkan zuriah, ya?, untuk mengembang biakkan keturunan manusia secara sah dalam keadaan yang murni. Tetapi apabila hubungan seksualiti itu, ataupun hubungan jenis tadi berlaku dalam suasana tidak mampu melahirkan zuriah, maka dalam pandangan Islam, di anggap sebagai sesuatu yang melanggar fitrah, sesuatu yang tidak dapat di terima. Kerana Allah ta'allah telah menjelaskan bahawa kejadian asal yang di tetapkan oleh Allah itu tidak boleh di adakan perubahan atau pertukaran nya." Sungguhpun begitu, beliau menambah. Masyarakat tidak boleh mencemu golongan ini. "Rasul Ullah salam tidak mengajar kita, ya?, bila ada seorang sahabat, seorang saudara yang mungkin terkeliru, yang mungkin tersilap bila buat keputusan dalam kehidupan dia, yang melakukan sedikit kesilapan, Nabi tidak pernah mengajar kita untuk mencemu. Jadi saya lihat satu perkara yang sama juga dengan golongan yang punya kecenderongan homoseksualiti seperti ini. Ehrr, dalam Islam melihat fitrah mereka telah tercemar. Dan dalam Islam itu melihat itu sebagai satu penyakit yang harus di sembuhkan, di ubati, ya? Jadi, peranan kita bersama. Tanggung jawab kita bersama. Jadi, kita harus ambil jalan tengah. Ekstrim yang pertama dalam untuk mencaci mereka tidak boleh. Ekstrim yang kedua pula ia lah kita ini terus melepaskan tangan. Makna nya apa nak jadi, jadi lah. Itu pilihan dia, itu keinginan dia sendiri. Itu juga tidak merupakan satu sokongan yang di anjurkan dalam agama kita." Dr. Francis Ngui berkata, pendekatan yang bertimbang rasa adalah membantu mereka yang kebingungan tentang keseksualan masing masing. "For many of them, they feel quite lost. Where to turn to? Ehrr, most of the time, the focus on helping these individuals would be to gradually, ehrr, get the support of the family. Go through with them what are the advantages and disadvantages. Whether it's advantageous from the society level, from the family point of view, from their religious point of view. And then the...help them to prioritise what they really want, and, ehrr, make the decision, and after make the decision to take responsibility for that decision." Lantas lebih banyak badan badan Melayu Islam perlu tampih untuk memainkan peranan lebih aktif dalam membantu golongan gay ini. Ini kerana ketika ini hanya 3 pertubuhan sahaja, ia itu di visyen Al-Hijrah AMP, Pusat Khidmat Keluarga, PPIS Mendaki dan Klub Mewadah yang menjalankan khidmat kounselling dan memberikan motivasi kepada golongan tersebut. Namun apa yang pasti ini adalah trend semasa yang di bawa bersama globalisasi yang melanda negara negara maju. Menurut tinjauan Universiti Carnegie-Mellon di Amerika Syarikat tahun lalu, negara yang maju ekonomi nya memberi keutamaan kepada 3 faktor: teknologi, bakat dan toleransi. Dalam soal toleransi, kajian itu berkata bahawa jika sebuah negara itu terhadap wujud nya kumpulan gay, maka ia toleran terhadap apa jua jenis manusia. Mereka yang kami temui juga akur sikap terbuka kepada kepelbagaian ini mungkin kunci penakatan negara sekecil Singapura. (Unnamed, late middle-aged moustachioed bespectacled Malay 'uncle') - "Sikap terbuka nya itu pulang pada pihak perusahaan ini untuk menerima mereka. Kalau mereka boleh dapat mengawal diri mereka, walaupun dia orang seorang gay, yang sekarang dapat dekat orang itu di terima, ehn?, rasa saya itu tidak jadi masa'alah lah." Latifah Abdullah - "Kalau nak demokrasi atau kebaikan, orang nak pakai tudung, orang nak belajar, orang nak apa itu, yang harus di beri, agak apa ni, kelonggaran." Greg Chang Abdullah (Bald, goateed, bespectacled American Chinese Muslim convert) - "You're bringin' up your kids, you have to instil in them a good sense of decision makin', and let them experience it for themselves, and if they have that good foundation, they'll make the right decisions. You can't shelter them forever, because it is a global world." Bank Director a/m - "Kita lihat dari trend globalisasi, di mana setiap individu itu di berikan...mempunyai hak untuk memilih cara hidup mereka dan aktiviti aktiviti yang mereka senangi, asalkan tidak melanggar hak kepentingan orang lain, kehormatan orang lain dan juga kepentingan masyarakat. Jadi kalau dalam isu isu atau perubahan ini tidak menjejas dalam kepentingan masyarakat, jadi mungkin sudah waktu nya untuk kita lebih terbuka." Jadi bagaimana kah masyarakat Melayu Islam harus berdepan, dengan cabaran cabaran yang di bawa bersama globalisasi? Tapi pada masa yang sama mengekalkan nilai nilai murni Islam dan bangsa Melayu. Ustad P. B. - "Kita sebagai manusia yang hidup dalam satu zaman dengan perubahan yang begitu pesat, kita punya pilihan. Sama ada untuk mengasingkan diri, kita ada pilihan juga sama ada untuk melahwan arus, ataupun ketiga, kita mencari ruang ruang untuk lebih membangunkan kehidupan kita. Dengan mengasingkan diri bukan satu pilihan yang bijak. Kita akan di agak sebagai masyarakat yang tidak dapat menyahut cabaran. Kita akan di agak sebagai satu masyarakat yang tidak berani, ya?, ehrr, untuk memberikan sumbangan seperti yang saya katakan tadi. Pilihan yang kedua juga bukan lah satu pilihan yang bijak. Untuk kita terus, ehrr, bertahan, ehrr, dengan tegas, dengan... ataupun lebih tepat, dengan kasar, cuba menghalang semua perubahan yang ada, sebab akhir nya kita akan kalah. Akhir nya kita akan penat dalam usaha kita sendiri, ya? Tetapi pilihan yang sepatut nya kita ambil ia lah bahawa kita mencari ruang dan kita cuba mengubah perubahan yang ada kearah yang lebih positif." =See also= *Singapore gay documentaries *Singapore gay portrayals on television *Singapore gay films =External links= *Archive of the programme on YouTube, recorded by Roy Tanhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QgQdOcHkq54,http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_vv1fFJTJc: =Acknowledgements= The programme was first transcribed by Roy Tan and posted on SiGNeLhttp://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/signel/conversations/messages/7114. The English translation was done by Thomas Ng and first archived by Alex Au on Yawning Breadhttp://www.yawningbread.org/arch_2003/yax-333.htm (content removed). Category:LGBT articles